(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser assembly comprising a fluid dispenser and a pack for co-operating with the dispenser in such a manner as to fasten the pack to the dispenser. The term “fluid” refers to any liquid, paste, or even powder that is suitable for being applied to an application surface or for being dispensed into the atmosphere. In particular, this type of dispenser assembly is found in the fields of pharmacy, cosmetics, or even perfumery.
(2) Description of related art
In the prior art, document FR 2 784 361 describes fluid packaging comprising a dispenser having deformable actuator walls surrounded by a pack making it possible to actuate the wall of the dispenser. However, the dispenser in that document presents a configuration that is substantially flat or thin. On one side, the dispenser is completely plane, whereas on the other side, it forms a convex dome defining the depressable actuator wall. Thus, by pressing on the actuator wall, e.g. by means of a finger of one hand, the internal volume of the reservoir of the dispenser can be reduced, and a fraction of the fluid that it contains can thus be delivered mixed with a gas, e.g. air. A mixture of fluid and air is thus sprayed from the outlet of the dispenser. The pack extends over at least the reservoir of the dispenser in the form of a flap that covers the actuator wall. In cross-section, the pack is in the form of a segment of a cylinder. In other words, the flap that covers the actuator wall presents a curved configuration, whereas the other portion of the pack merely covers the plane rear face of the dispenser. The pack is in contact with, and fastened to, the dispenser at the rear face and/or at the edges of the front face defining the actuator wall. That is a particular type of dispenser assembly implementing a particular dispenser and a specially adapted pack. It is particularly suitable for a sample dispenser.